Immortal warrior sg
by Ithinker
Summary: He left one war, and had peace. That peace didn't last long. They came, and he soon joined them. Now what's a immortal shinobi supposed to do when there's a whole new universe open, and no limits. No real pairing for now. Maybe later in the story. Starts before Ra dies, but will continue past his death, and farther.


Ok new story that I had in my head, and wanted to get out.

This takes place before the first movie with ra dieing, and season 1, but the story will include them, and continue forward.

you might wish to look up Qetesh because I think you'll be surprised. Real Goa'uld.

OK in a few reviews I've gotten it was brought up this might not be classed as a crossover so I'm posting it as a Stargate only fic as well. The stuff I use from Naruto is real easy to look up and find what I talk about if you get a litt,e lost with things

Disclaimer: I don't own stargate or Naruto, and I really wish I did.

enjoy

-/:;($$ )(:-)

Hayato looked around. He was in one of the Goa'uld mining camps, the area was rocky, and all around him were fellow workers. Getting up Hayato grabbed his basket that was full of rocks. Walking over to the cart Hayato got in line with the other slaves to deposit his load. While standing there he began remembering how he came to be here

He'd been part of a group called Shinobi. In his world technology was not very advanced. They relied upon hard work, chakra, and people who could use chakra called Shinobi. The land was called the elemental nations, and it was divided by five main countries with several smaller ones scattered around. The nations were always at war, or when they had peace they had skirmishes.

He'd been from a minor village called Yukagakure (village hidden in the hot springs). His village had once been a actual Shinobi village, but later became more like a resort, and the ninja were disbanded. That changed when he was seven. The fourth great Shinobi war happened. With the war his village reopened there training program, and he was drafted into it. He learned faster than the others, and soon found himself graduating early. By the time he'd graduated the war had already lasted three years. He was ten.

The village elders had requested that he come to them for his graduation exam. They explained that because of his advancement through the course program that he would be a good candidate for a forbidden jutsu.

"Hayato do to you graduating early, and us seeing you as possible having the most potential since we restarted our academy we feel that you would do well to have something that would make you live to reach that potential." The elders then motioned with there hand toward a scroll close by. Hayato looked from the elders who were sitting down on straw mats to the large scroll. It size was comparable to the summoning scrolls he had read about. Reaching out Hayato grabbed, and unrolled the scroll.

The elders began explaining what he was reading, "The jutsu is forbidden do to driving most men insane, and causing them to believe in the god Jashin. The jutsu causes your chakra to mold into your cells. Causing your cells to become one with your spiritual energy from your chakra. By doing this you anchor your soul to your body. In a sense you become immortal do to never being able to pass on. Even if your head where to be cut off you would still live. The only way for you to be killed is if your body is completely destroyed, or if your body had all it's chakra drained away taking your spirit energy with it."

Hayato looked up at them shocked. He had read the reports of a man named Hidan. This must be what he underwent to become immortal.

"There is one catch with this jutsu. The jutsu forces most of your chakra to mold with your cells so you don't have any chakra to do more than water, and wall walking." Hayato heard this, and looked up from the scroll he was reading.

The elders weren't joking. He would lose most of his chakra, but would probably get the chance to live. Thinking about it immortality sounded long. "Does the jutsu affect my aging?"

"We can't be sure do to that fact most of the people who use this jutsu don't stay around." The elders answered.

Nodding his head Hayato didn't want to think about it much more. It sounded like there was a chance to die of old age. After all if the body ages it eventually loses it's cells which would mean he could die.

"I'll do it." Hayato said.

After he went through the jutsu he did become immortal, and surprisingly stayed sane. Soon after he was sent to join the war effort. He gained a name for himself among the ranks do to being so young, and surviving even against some of the dead Shinobi that were brought back to life by Tobi.

He learned to be like a true assassin during the war. Do to his lack of chakra he learned to be quiet, and attack from behind. One of the few benefits he gained was it became extremely hard for chakra sensors to find him.

It was four years later that the war finally ended. Hayato was now fourteen. Naruto the kyuubi jinchuuriki ended Tobi, Sasuke, and Madara, but at the cost of his life along with the five kages. With the kages death the question of leadership was brought up. New leaders were selected, but they couldn't agree with the other kages. Soon thing went back to how they were skirmishes.

Hayato was hired by private parties to assassinate certain people, and the money was good so he kept at it. He used his skills honed through the war to avoid ever losing his head, or any body parts. It was his well kept secret that he had Hidan's form of immortality. The elders died when Yukagakure was attacked leaving him the only one to know about his secret. For eight years he stayed a assassin, and became one of the best under the codename Snail.

He quiet, and retired at age twenty two. Two years later is when hell truly started. He was twenty four when they came. The Goa'uld came in ships. They kidnapped a few people at first, and retreated back to their ships in orbit. The Goa'uld tried to take people as host do to the knowledge of chakra, but soon found that our bodies weren't compatible.

Seeing no use for the world the Goa'uld bombarded us from orbit. When they were done there was hardly anything left. What little Shinobi forces that were left formed an alliance, and tried to fight, but soon found themselves losing to superior technology.

When the resistance finally died out they came, and enslaved what people were left. That's how Hayato found himself in a mining camp. That was three years ago. He was now twenty seven.

Seeing the line moving forward broke Hayato form his thoughts. Taking the bag off his back Hayato dumped his load, and moved to repack it from the pile other slaves made.

He'd been here the longest probably. With his immortality he couldn't die from the harsh conditions, and like during the war any broken bones healed faster than others. Especially compared to the people now around him. None of them had chakra like his people so they healed even slower.

Bending down Hayato began filling his bag with rocks. When he heard a commotion. One group of slaves was yelling at another. This happened often normally about stolen food. Hayato turned back to gather rocks. The Jaffa would break up the slaves augment soon, and like he predicted the Jaffa moved to break it up, but this time the slaves fought back. They killed the Jaffa, and took the staff weapon. Turning around the slave fired at another Jaffa killing him as well.

The Jaffa looked to be ready to kill them all if this didn't stop. Getting up Hayato walked toward the slave who was about to fire again. If he didn't stop this soon it could cause him problems, and that was the last thing he needed. Arriving behind the slave Hayato places his hands on the slaves head, and proceeded to break his neck. It was a move he had practiced a thousand times, and one he probably would never forget.

Everyone looked surprised. Jaffa and slaves. Both groups knew of the man who never seemed to become ill. He always ignored the fights between slaves and Jaffa. Seeing him stop what looked like a beginning of a rebellion threw everyone off.

Hayato looked down at the slave, and then turned around. Walking back to his packs began gathering rocks again. The Jaffa soon gained their wits, and ordered everyone back to work.

The leader of the Jaffa that guarded the mining area walked toward Hayato stopping a yard away from him. He looked at Hayato up, and down taking in his appearance. The slave was in white cloth that was stained with sweat flat sandals, and stood about five ten. He had brown hair that was long, and unclean, but still showed some spiky ness to it.

Finally done observing the man the Jaffa spoke,"Slave stand, and follow me."

Hearing the Jaffa Hayato did as told. Thinking about it Hayato began wondering if it was finally time for him to leave the mines, and do something more. The only reason he even stayed here was because he didn't know were else to go, or how most of the technology worked.

The Jaffa called for two other Jaffa to follow behind us. Staying silent the group walked for an hour before arriving at a temple. They walked inside, and eventually reached a well lit room that had a throne. There were weapons of swords, spears, and staff weapons along the walls. Sitting on the throne was a women. The women had tanning skin long black hair, and a brown cloth dress that still exposed a large amount of skin. She looked if standing to be around 5 10.

The Jaffa forced Hayato into a bow as they bowed.

"Why have you come here Jaffa?" The women asked while her eyes glowed.

The Jaffa leader spoke, "Lady Qetesh I brought you a slave who stopped a small rebellion by killing another slave."

Qetesh felt surprised, but hid it well. "And how did he kill this slave?"

Speaking again the Jaffa looked up, "With his hands by snapping the slaves neck."

"I see so you thought I'd be interested in this why?" Qetesh asked. Inwardly she smirked. It was always fun to make the Jaffa nervous. She had to admit that she found this interesting.

"I uh..." Was as far as the Jaffa got to say before Hayato acted.

Listen to the conversation, and watching Qetesh reaction told him that she was interested. If he wanted to leave he'd need to gain more of her interest. Acting quickly Hayato reached forward, and put his hand on the lead Jaffas head. Twisting his hands just like he did the slave he broke the Jaffas neck.

The other two Jaffa reached for their staff weapons, but Hayato was already moving. He reached the Jaffa to his right after turning around. Rushing forward he grabbed the knife from the Jaffas boot with his left hand. While he could have grabbed the staff it wouldn't work as well in close quarter combat, and he was more familiar with a knife.

Hayato brought the knife forward spinning it into a reverse grip, and then stabbed it backwards into the back of the Jaffa puncturing the Jaffas symbiote from the back. He then pulled out, and spun around. Bring the knife up he cut the Jaffas neck artery killing him quickly.

He then rolled forward dodging a staff blast. Quickly getting into a crouch Hayato threw the knife. It spun through the air, and soon ended into the other Jaffas forehead right were his Jaffa mark was.

Standing up from his crouching position Hayato walked forward, and then took a kneel before Qetesh. Hopefully with that demonstration he could become something of use other than a slave.

Qetesh looked at the slave kneeling before her. She had to admit she was impressed. A slave who should be tired from working in the mines just killed three Jaffa with little effort, and then simply kneeled before her.

"What is your name slave?" Qetesh asked.

Speaking Hayato said, "My name is Hayato."

"Rise, and let me see you completely." Qetesh said

Doing as asked Hayato rose from his kneeling position.

Looking at his Qetesh had to admit the human was a perfect specimen. He had a angler face with dark eyes that had hidden depths. His hair was dirty, but when cleaned she doubted it wouldn't look perfect. He stood around five ten, he looked fairly muscular. Probably from working constantly. His skin was also tanned probably from the dark sun.

"Why did you kill my Jaffa?" Qetesh asked.

Thinking it over Hayato spoke, "so I could show you I can be far more of use other than being a slave."

Standing from her throne Qetesh began walking around Hayato.

"If I were to offer you a position how would I know you'd be loyal to me?" Qetesh asked while thinking over what position Hayato as he called himself could fill. Her first prime was beginning to become a bit too old maybe if Hayato could be proven loyal she'd have a new candidate.

Watching Qetesh from his peripheral vision as she walked around him he spoke, "I use to be a soldier, and a assassin. I worked for who ever payed best, and could offer me something I wanted. You have my freedom, you have information I want, and you can probably help me the most. My world never knew of the stars until your kind came. You have almost everything I want. As long as you can help me I'll be loyal."

Qetesh thought over what Hayato said. He would be loyal for things that would hardly cost her, and his skill as shown was good.

"Very well in exchange for some freedom, and money to gain armor, weapon, and more you'll follow me. You can start by calling the Jaffa outside this room, and then you can begin telling me of your people. What training you have, and anything else I ask. From what you tell me, and if I decide it's true I'll choose your position in my forces."Qetesh finally done speaking walked over toward her throne, and sat back down.

Hayato nodded his head in acceptance. Things went well, and now he had a chance to improve his life. Turning around he left.

Watching as Hayato left to get the Jaffa Qetesh had a feeling that she had just made a very good decision.

-/:;()$()',asfgjkl

Ok so tell me what you think (review )

if you look up Qetesh she's actually a real Goa'uld so you might be surprised.

adios.


End file.
